


Alternate Event

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An alternate universe.





	1. Chapter 1

It was over. Aang and Azula hugged. Azula's feelings for Aang were confusing, but Aang loved her. As they were hugging Momo appeared.

"Ok, Momo you can get in to." Said Aang. Momo got on Aang's shoulder as Zuko joined them. Appa flew up as Team Avatar looked on.

 

In The Southern Watertribe the Waterlord, Hakoda sat on his throne with water around him.

"Bato is a traitor, and your brother Sokka is a failure. I have a task for you."

A teenager by the name of Katara raised her head and smiled.


	2. The Chase Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I do consider this a crack fic, and not to be taken serious. I think I do have to explain some stuff.
> 
> Tv show - Fanfic
> 
> Aang - Aang  
> Katara - Azula (Can still bend blue fire)   
> Sokka - Zuko (no scar and can bend)  
> Toph - Toph  
> Zuko - Sokka (Banished, can't bend)  
> Iroh - Bato (can't bend)  
> Azula - Katara  
> Ozai - Hakoda (Can actually bend)  
> Suki - Ty Lee (and vice versa)  
> June - Mai (and vice versa)
> 
> A lot more will be explained as the fic goes on

"The Avatar is trying to fool us." A 14 year old girl named Katara said to the two other girls, June and Suki.

"You two go that way and I'll go this way." She said and they were off. 

Meanwhile Azula and Zuko were riding on Appa when Zuko saw the two girls riding lizards. "Azula! They found us!"

Azula quickly landed Appa, and they got off. The two siblings shot fire at the two other girls, but they jumped off the lizards and the fire hit the lizards.

June and Suki landed on land. Suki quickly pulled out her sword and tried to attack Zuko, but Zuko hit the sword with his fire and burned it. June and Azula were also fighting, and June hit Azula with her whip, but was quickly stopped by Appa.

Meanwhile out in an empty village Aang stood facing Katara.

"Who are you and what do you want?" 

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Katara pulled her hair up to represent a pony tail, "I need to capture the Avatar to restore my honor."

Aang just stood there confused.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Challenged Katara..

Suddenly an ostrich came running by and somebody dropped off of it.

"Yes I do."


End file.
